


On the Wings On Friendship (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Parents, Girls Kissing, Protective Parents, alicorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: (no summary yet)





	On the Wings On Friendship (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

"Okay, Scoots, when I blow the whistle, I wanna see all four hooves off the ground!"

"You got it, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo saluted her big sister.

"Okay, on the count of three, one, two, three!" Rainbow Dash blew the whistle and Scootaloo flapped as hard as she could. She was able to get off the ground, but had a very hard time staying in the air. She only managed it for about for a few seconds before it was too much for her tiny body to take. She couldn't manage it for too long before it was too hard for her to stay in the air. She just didn't have the strength anymore.

"Nice, you stayed in the air for 6 seconds that time!" said Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo groaned. "I'll never be able to fly!"

"Oh, come on, Scoots, of course you will. Come on, let's try it again."

Scootaloo put her game face on and nodded. "Okay."

"Ready? 1, 2, -"

"Hi, Rainbow Dash!" squealed Pinkie Pie. "Hi, Scootaloo!"

"Hey, Pinkie Pie," the girls said.

"Rainbow Dash, you wanna go pull some pranks?" asked Pinkie.

"I can't right now. I'm working on helping Scootaloo fly," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, okay, then, I'll see you later," she said, and hopped away, as Rainbow Dash blew the whistle again.

Pinkie Pie found Twilight walking, telling Spike things as he held a piece of paper and wrote a list.

"Hey, Twi, you wanna hang out?"

"I would love to, Pinkie Pie, but I really can't," said Twilight.

"We're going to give Starlight a friendship lesson," explained Spike. 

 

**NEU-on or before Sept 1**


End file.
